Wrath of Con
right "Wrath of Con" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. Roles Starring Roles *Sniffles *Splendid Appearance Roles *The Mole *Toothy *Cuddles *Pop *Cub *Mime *Cro-Marmot *Disco Bear *Russell *Petunia *Giggles *Nutty *Handy *Lifty and Shifty *Lumpy *Flaky *Generic Tree Friends Plot A mask-wearing, backpack-hauling Sniffles departs a bus and stares awstruck at a large convention center where the latest comic book convention is being held. Cuddles and Toothy enter before him, flashing their convention passes to The Mole, who stands watch as the security guard. Sniffles can't find his ticket, however, so The Mole turns him away. Inside the building, Splendid sits a booth signing autographs. While signing a picture for Mime, the top of the pen breaks off. When Splendid flicks the top of the pen away, it pierces Mime, Disco Bear, and Russell through their heads. When Splendid completes his task he looks up to find no one in front of him. He shrugs and looks at his watch. Realizing he's late to his speech, he hurries away to the auditorium. Splendid passes by Giggles and Petunia, who play with a toy light saber and spear, on his way to the auditorium. The light on Giggles' light saber goes out, saddening the girls. Splendid thinks for a second and uses his eye lasers to recharge the light saber. Though happy at first, Giggles ends up cutting Petunia in half with the charged weapon. To make matters worse, the hot plastic melts over Giggles' head, setting her on fire. She runs away, screaming. In the auditorium, Splendid taps the microphone only for it to break. He then tries speaking loudly, the soundwaves of his supervoice breaking glass and puncturing eardrums. Giggles, still on fire and now missing the top of her head, runs into the auditorium and falls down dead. She ends up setting Shifty on fire, who in turn sets everyone else (but Splendid) in the room on fire. Splendid sucks the air out of the room to suffocate the fire. Unfortunately, this condenses the size of the convention center and leaves everyone inside without air. Noticing this, Splendid proceeds to exhale the air back into the room whereupon the convention center expands. The bodies of the convention patrons are flung to the windows by Splendid's breath, crushing their bodies in the process. The magnitude of Splendid's breath eventually causes the convention center to collapse, killing all inside except Splendid himself. Sniffles, having finally found his pass, walks up to Splendid, who is currently holding up a portion of the building, and asks for an autograph. Splendid, only happy to oblige, ends up dropping the portion of the building on Sniffles. Realizing the death and destruction he's caused, Splendid quickly leaves the scene. Moral "No good deed goes unpunished". Deaths #Mime, Disco Bear and Russell have their heads pierced by the tip of a pen Splendid flicks at them. #Giggles cuts Petunia in half with a charged up light saber. #Giggles' head is set on fire, melting most of it away. #Lifty, Shifty, Cuddles, Toothy, Nutty, Handy, Cub, Flaky, and Lumpy are crushed when Splendid accidentally blows them against the windows of the convention center with his super breath, crushing them. #Pop, and debatably Cro-Marmot and The Mole (as well as anyone else in the convention center) are crushed by the collapsing building. #Sniffles is crushed when Splendid drops part of the building on him. Goofs #Flaky, Pop and a Generic Tree Friend appear in the crowd when it's shown from behind, but they disappear when viewed from the front. #Toothy's ears explode from Splendid's voice, but return to normal when the fire spreads. #When Splendid yells too loudly, Lifty and Shifty's eardrums should rupture like everyone else in the room (unless they were sitting far enough away to avoid major injury). #Lifty & Shifty swap places when the crowed is shown from the back, to being shown in the front. #Some of the people's positions change from when the crowd is shown from the back, to being shown in the front (e.g., Cub moves up a row and further to the his left, Toothy moves to the side, Handy moves to the middle etc.). #Nutty didn't appear in the crowd until its shown from the front. Trivia #This is the first Happy Tree Friends episode to be produced in 16:9 (aspect ratio) for High Definition. #The title of this episode is a reference to the movie Star Trek II: The Wrath of Kahn. #This episode has a new intro, featuring different character intros, and new ending credit sequence. #The comic convention is either a parody of the Comic Con centre, or Comiket, a similar event in Japan. #The Acorn Shield Symbol for the SSSSSuper Squad can be seen numerous times on Sniffles' backpack, in comic books, and on Splendid's desk, making this the first Internet episode to reference the Splendid Ka-Pow! series. #Sniffles carries around a blood-stained smiley face badge, a reference to the graphic novel and movie Watchmen . #The mask Cub wears resembles what Lumpy looked liked in the first ever Happy Tree Friends episode Banjo Frenzy. #Another reference to Watchmen is when a character (presumably a Generic Tree Friend) appears several times dressed as Rorschach, one of the main characters. #Cro-Marmot has a group of statues resembling The Cursed Idol on his booth. #Although Splendid causes a lot of deaths, this is the first time he killed Mime, Disco Bear, and Pop. #Giggles dresses up like Princess Leia from Star Wars while Petunia wears a hood similar to that of an Ewok. #Petunia's death is similar to Lifty and Shifty's deaths from And the Kitchen Sink. #Nutty is dressed as Batman. #This is the only episode where Splendid clearly speaks instead of making different sounds (e.g., hum, gasp, scream, etc.). His voice is also slightly higher than it usually is. #In another reference to Watchmen, Lumpy, has Dr. Manhattan's symbol on his forehead. Additionally, Lumpy doesn't have any pupils, another physical characteristic of Dr. Manhattan. #This is one of three episodes starring Splendid where he is not responsible for every death that occurs in the episode. The other episodes are See What Develops and Mirror Mirror, the first episode of the Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad series of Ka-Pow!. #Flippy is the only main character that doesn't appear in this episode. #According to the "Revenge Of Con" page, Petunia was originally going to have the role as Giggles, and Giggles was going to be in Petunia's place, but they swapped places in the final cut for unknown reasons. (If they didn't switch roles, it would've been Petunia's first kill other than herself.) #This was the last episode where Ellen Connell provided the voice for Giggles, Petunia, and Cub. Category:Episodes Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 3